Sexy Jutsu
by Out Of Sheol
Summary: Sasuke has a very different reaction to the Sexy Jutsu than what Naruto was expecting. But, why doesn't Naruto find himself pulling away any time soon? LEMON


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto – obviously…

Warning: **Lemon**, Sexual content (with a **slash**-related theme) and language.

Criticism: Please, comments would be great! I take all criticisms (though, where and how I can improve are always more effective–obviously). However, anything goes; just tell me what you think.

Author's Note: This just sort of came to me while watching my hubby playing the new 'Naruto: The Rise of a Ninja' game for the Xbox. I swear I have such a dirty mind; not that my husband complains, hehe!

More A/N: I always assume that most people that will come across the fan fictions that I write will be familiar with the particular series in question. However, for those of you that are not familiar, here's some need to know info: Naruto's Sexy Jutsu is a ninja technique that he performs that turns him into a rather hot and very naked woman (maybe even the best looking girl in the series, but that is up for debate!). He sort of just made up this jutsu all on his own (wouldn't every guy like to do that!).

Synopsis: Sasuke has a very different reaction to the Sexy Jutsu than what Naruto was expecting. But, why doesn't Naruto find himself pulling away any time soon?

* * *

**Sexy Jutsu**

Sasuke stared at the naked, blonde woman standing in front of him. Audibly, he swallowed.

"Hehe," Naruto laughed at the shocked expression on his friend's face, "Gotcha!" However, his normal boyish voice came out in a silky, feminine tone.

"N-naruto," Sasuke whispered, "Change back."

"Why, Sasuke-kun?" came the lascivious, feminine voice of the blonde, as soft, delicate hands slipped onto Sasuke's shoulders. Then an innocent pout broke out on _her_ face, this caused full, pink lips to puff out slightly, and large, blue eyes to widen and mist.

"Y-you, you don't like me, Sasuke-kun?" The _woman_ before him said in a sad, little voice that somehow still managed to sound alluring.

"N-naruto," Sasuke said, "I s-said stop that." Yet, Sasuke's normally commanding and sour-sounding voice sounded uncomfortable, softer and a bit confused. The blonde had slipped _her_ soft, slender arms fully around Sasuke's shoulders and was now trailing _her_ long, delicate fingers down the curve of Sasuke's spine and around the contours of his muscular back.

"Why Sasuke-kun?" Naruto whispered, brushing his now feminine, full lips over Sasuke's ear, "Don't you want me?"

Sasuke looked directly at the blonde who had trapped him in_ her_ arms. His eyes seemed to speak a hundred words all at once. He looked like he was shocked and scared and at the same time awakening to something inside him that had not surfaced before. Gingerly, he brushed a wisp of blonde hair off of _her_ smooth forehead. The sparkling blue of Naruto's eyes staring back into his dark onyx ones. Gently, Sasuke leaned his forehead against Naruto's, feeling the silky, soft skin beneath his own.

"Ooh, Sasuke-kun," Naruto teased in his still feminine and seductive-sounding voice, suddenly Sasuke cut him off.

"Warned you," he whispered, suddenly his lips had crashed against Naruto's soft, feminine ones. Sasuke began to hungrily kiss away at Naruto's mouth.

Instantly, confusion filled Naruto's mind: was Sasuke kissing him?

"W-what are—" Sasuke's mouth pressed against his, stopping him momentarily; desperately Sasuke's tongue brushed against his lower lip, as if begging Naruto's lips to part.

"—you doing, Sa-suke?" Naruto somehow managed to get out. This had been a mistake, since it had allowed his lips to part. Sasuke wasted no time, instantly his tongue was roaming through Naruto's parted lips.

Naruto was starting to get a little hazy; slowly he began to kiss Sasuke back. Sasuke continued to roll his tongue around Naruto's mouth, brushing over Naruto's tongue as he continued to go deeper. Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke's tongue began to caress his. Sasuke smiled slightly, one of his hands coming up to grip Naruto's face to hold him in place, his last two fingers resting on Naruto's chin, every so often brushing his neck. Sasuke's other hand began to roam over Naruto's full, feminine breast, caressing the nipple until Naruto felt it harden beneath Sasuke's calloused fingers.

"Fuck, Sasuke," Naruto moaned out again, he dug his hands into his friend's thick, black hair. His fingers entering a momentary heaven at the softness they encountered there. Urgently, Naruto's feminine fingers began to tug tufts of Sasuke's hair in the natural upward direction that occurred once he reached the back.

Sasuke had pulled out his tongue from Naruto's mouth and now was kissing Naruto hungrily, each time he would deepen the kiss. Then he parted Naruto's lips again and thrust his tongue back inside Naruto's mouth. The index and middle fingers of his hand holding tightly to Naruto's face began to constrict and release, making a circular motion over Naruto's smooth and flustered cheek.

Suddenly, Sasuke's left hand slipped downward from Naruto's face, tracing a line from _her_ slender shoulder to _her_ side and along the delicious curve of Naruto's feminine hip, until it came to rest on a rather full and rather tight girlish bottom. Naruto's eyes opened; when had he even closed them? Sasuke squeezed his hand over the smooth skin of the butt cheek, digging his calloused fingers into the soft flesh. The roughness of Sasuke's hand held the skin in such a way that it felt like a rather wonderful massage; Naruto moaned again.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's womanly body tight against his own; the naked, delicate, feminine body held tightly against his rough, clothed, masculine one. His other fingers were massaging Naruto's large, full, and very feminine breast. Suddenly, Sasuke broke his lips away from Naruto's. Passionately, he trailed down _her_ slender neck, sucking at Naruto's skin when he reached the crevice between the neck and shoulder blades, before his lips moved downward and finally came to rest on the soft skin of _her_ feminine breast. Sasuke rolled his tongue around the pink, hard nipple. Gently, he pulled at the nipple with his teeth.

"Sasuke," Naruto muttered, his yearning voice coming out in wispy, feminine tones. Sasuke moaned slightly at the call of his name, his now free hand going to grip the other perky breast that his mouth was not sucking. He dug his calloused fingers into the soft flesh; then held the breast firmly for a moment, only to have his digits start drumming deeply into the skin, catching the nipple between his strong fingers. Naruto was uncontrollably arching his head back, leaning into Sasuke's touch. Sasuke's fingers of his left hand were now passionately digging into the soft skin of Naruto's feminine bottom. His mouth kissing all over Naruto's breast now, he let his tongue circle the nipple, before he licked it, then he suckled it with his mouth.

"I want you," Sasuke whispered, "Naruto-kun." At the sound of his name, Naruto involuntarily moaned, his back arching into Sasuke's hold.

"Then take me," he whispered back, "Sasuke-san." Sasuke grinned slightly, before he began to trail his lips down the soft skin of Naruto's petite and girlish tummy. His hands traveling down until they rested on _her_ wide hips. _'Naruto makes far too beautiful of a woman_,' Sasuke thought, as he licked the inside of a deep navel, before his tongue went trailing down the soft skin until the first signs of blonde hair could be seen. He ruffled the hair with his hand, feeling the softness as the curls ran through his fingers. Sasuke lowered his head until the soft hairs brushed against his nose; he let them trail over his lips, before he went lower and gently covered his lips over the soft, feminine parts beneath.

Naruto eyes widened again; he didn't realize that he would have this much feeling being in his Sexy Jutsu. Sasuke was kissing him, licking his tongue over and around and between the folds of Naruto's now feminine parts. Sasuke's mouth now was parting _her_ inner lips, before Sasuke stuck his tongue inside.

"Sas-uke," Naruto moaned out, where the hell had Sasuke learned this? Was this how it felt for a woman sexually? If so, Naruto didn't know if he wanted to go back to being a guy.

Sasuke kept exploring Naruto's insides with his tongue; every so often he brought up his fingers and began to rub around the more sensitive parts of the feminine area, the clitoris.

Naruto arched his head back, his breath catching. He couldn't find any words to speak; in fact, his mind couldn't register conscious thought. But, he didn't care if he lost control over his mind, or body for that matter; all that mattered was the feel of Sasuke's lips and fingers and tongue as they continued to send waves of pleasure throughout his body at their touch.

Naruto felt his body begin to tremble; the ecstasy beginning to climb upwards. Suddenly, his mind and body were screaming out in pleasure; Naruto threw his head back; his fingers tensing as he held tightly to several clumps of Sasuke's dark hair. He felt Sasuke's hand gripping his bottom, holding him steady. He began to cum freely inside Sasuke's mouth; Sasuke's tongue still dancing over the clitoris, as he drank Naruto's feminine juices.

"Saaasuke,_ Sasuke_, Sassu-kee," Naruto wasn't certain if the incoherent vowels coming out of his mouth were anything close to his friend's name, nor for that matter, if it was spoken aloud or simply screamed into his mind. Naruto didn't know, nor did he care; he was so caught up in the rapture of the moment that nothing else mattered.

As the feeling began to subside, Naruto leaned heavily against Sasuke, who still continued to support him; Naruto was quite light while in his Sexy Jutsu. Gingerly, Sasuke brought his hand up to gently trail his fingers over the soft skin of Naruto's effeminate back. He smiled slightly when he heard Naruto sigh. Naruto's hands were now tenderly massaging through Sasuke's hair, letting the dark, soft strands slide through his still effeminate fingers. He could feel Sasuke's warm breath against his tummy. A gentle breeze swept over them; Naruto shivered slightly, the cool wind left his bare skin goosebumped in its wake. Naruto hugged tighter to Sasuke, who seemed to radiate warmth; Sasuke in return tightened his embrace.

Suddenly, two gasped were heard from behind them. Naruto couldn't see them since he was facing in the opposite direction. Sasuke took his head off of Naruto's tummy, and looked around the still effeminate boy, to see two fan girls standing five feet away at the beginning of the clearing. Their faces were paled sufficiently and the width of their eyes seemed to occupy the entire length of their faces.

Suddenly they both came alive.

"Get the HELL off of my Sasuke-kun, bitch!" Both Ino and Sakura yelled at an ear-pitching degree, somehow both yelling at exactly the same time.

Before the girls crossed the distance over to the pair, Naruto spun around; Sasuke too stood up from his crouching position, his arms still around Naruto's girlish waist.

Both Sakura and Ino skid to a halt before the pair. Naruto was still as naked as ever, the nipples of his large and effeminate breasts were still hard, the soft area between his effeminate thighs trailed with a gentle, white liquid. Sasuke's hand went up to cover one of Naruto's breasts, as if to provide some cover, his other hand was still around Naruto's waist, yet low enough that his fingers rested above the golden curls of Naruto's now feminine nether area.

Suddenly, a devilish smile broke out on Naruto's now feminine and beautiful-looking face. Sasuke just smirked; he had rested the side of his face against Naruto's, so that their cheeks touched.

"Sorry, ladies," feminine Naruto said, in a sweat, honey-dripping tone, "I believe Sasuke-kun's already taken." And with that, he turned Sasuke's face towards him until he trapped Sasuke's lips in a soft but passionate kiss.

* * *

Author's note: My hubby was rooting for some triple-girl-and-one-very-happy-Sasuke action (Men, I swear, hehe!) Sorry, I had to be the one to rain on his parade! Hehe, I'm so mean! But every story has to end sometime; I still needed to go to work the next day, so I couldn't stay up too late writing this.

Anyways: Review, review! If you read it, if you liked it, if you hated it, let me know!

(Note: The ending is not meant as a "character bash" for either Sakura or Ino, just a little bit of humor. I happen to like both Sakura and Ino (in her own way, Ino's an okay character too). And if this was another story, my hubby might have even gotten his choice of ending. So yeah, just keep that in mind. I've never been one to really like character bashing; so no..that's not what I was trying to do here.)


End file.
